


Five South

by ClutchHedonist



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutchHedonist/pseuds/ClutchHedonist
Summary: He never knows how to breathe when he’s this close to someone else. Through his mouth? His nose? The mouth is less noisy, but then there’s that whole breath thing. But how does he direct where the air is going with his nose? At least with his mouth he can keep from breathing right on his fa-The length of Jared’s body melds in against his as he untenses. Richard freezes, then swallows. Is it weird to breathe really slowly? If he doesn’t, he feels like he might not be able to breathe at all. But if he doesn’t measure it, he’s going to start sounding like he’s panting, and then what the fuck will Jared think?





	Five South

**Author's Note:**

> Some beautiful anon gave me no. 47 on [this kink prompt meme](http://clutchhedonist.tumblr.com/post/166295427247/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill) and uh whoops it turned into THIS because I just CANNOT HELP MYSELF with these, awkward sweet boys.

“Social media is an absolutely essential marketing avenue,” Jared had insisted, “And this SMMW conference will significantly up our perceived social media savvy, especially with users in the 22-34 bracket.”

Richard groans and drags his hands down his face, “ _ Fuck  _ this traffic.”

On a good day, it was seven hours to San Diego. They’d left just after dawn, Richard slumping into the passenger side of Erlich’s Escape, Jared already watching him brightly from behind the wheel.

“Just you wait, Richard.” He’d promised, “Just the two of us on a good old-fashioned road trip? It’ll feel like no time at all!”

Three detours and five accidents later - this one not yet cleared from the center of the road nearly a mile and a half ahead - and the sun has long since set. Jared is tapping at his phone, lips pursed as his eyes flick up to the gridlock ahead of them.

“According to the 511 website, responders were dispatched fourteen minutes ago.” He remarks.

“Fourteen minutes?!” Richard chokes, “Oh my god. It’s going to be like four hours before they even clear that shit up! We are  _ fucked.  _ We might as well just turn the fucking car off and sit here with our thumbs up our asses. ”

“We do have the option of pulling off on the shoulder for some sleep, I suppose.” Jared suggests, “I believe the back row folds down?”

Richard pinches the bridge of his nose and heaves a sigh, “Fine. Fine. Whatever.”

Jared gives a small nod, then signals accordingly and nudges them onto the side of the road. Richard slumps back into his seat as he cuts the engine.

“Do we even have space? We have all the promo shit back there.”

“I’m sure we can make some.” Jared assures him, “And besides, we have all those t-shirts to cover the windows with, so we’ll be warm and cozy!”

“I-...okay.” Richard nods minutely.

Jared smiles, then slips out. Richard watches him trot around to the tailgate, then leans the side of his forehead against the window.

Jared begins folding the seats in the back into their wells, “Now, we only have two blankets-”

“Wait, we have blankets?” Richard glances back over his shoulder.

“Oh, of course, in the bug-out bag.” Jared replies.

“The...bug-out bag?”

Jared nods with a small smile, “I always make certain that any vehicle I ride in is equipped with enough survival gear to last at least seventy-hours.” 

“You- why?” Richard asks as he stumbles out of the passenger side door.

“Any number of reasons.” Jared tells him, matter-of-fact, “Natural disasters. Undetected border crossings. Artificial intelligence-related accidental kidnapping.” He gives a short, nervous laugh.

“Right.” Richard murmurs as he peers into the back of the car, “...Are we gonna’ fit in here?”

“It might be a little snug,” Jared asserts as he wriggles in between the stacks of boxes, begins tetrising them into one side of the car, “But we’re both fairly trim. Would you mind locking the car?”

Richard shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he makes his way back around the car. By the time he returns from tripping the locks, Jared has already finished shuffling their cargo and laid out two wool blankets in the sliver of space left.

“Looks super comfy.” Richard sniffs.

“Well, it may not be the prettiest girl at the harvest social,” Jared offers, “But they’ll protect us from hypothermia. And drifters!”

“Oh Jesus.”

Jared lifts one of the blankets, maneuvering himself up into the makeshift bed, “Care to join me?”

Richard glances back at the still-unmoving ribbon of cars down the length of the highway, dark, now, with the majority of their engines shut off entirely. With a sigh, he clambers up into the back of the car, drags the tailgate shut and slots his body in beside Jared’s.

“Oh. This is...this is snug.” Jared notes as the tips of their noses bump briefly.

“U-uh-huh.” Richard moves to draw back, but finds elbow already against the wheel well.

“Well. Sleep tight!” Jared’s eyebrows lift, and then he lets his head drop down onto the floor.

Richard squirms to cross his arms over his chest, “Yeah. Right. You, too.”

He never knows how to breathe when he’s this close to someone else. Through his mouth? His nose? The mouth is less noisy, but then there’s that whole breath thing. But how does he direct where the air is going with his nose? At least with his mouth he can keep from breathing right on his fa-

The length of Jared’s body melds in against his as he untenses. Richard freezes, then swallows. Is it weird to breathe really slowly? If he doesn’t, he feels like he might not be able to breathe at all. But if he doesn’t measure it, he’s going to start sounding like he’s panting, and then what the fuck will Jared think?

“Richard, do you need my body heat?” Jared murmurs, eyes sliding open once more, “You’re shaking.”

“Wh- oh. Uh. No, I’m- I’m okay. I just - gotta’ get used to it, get the, uh- get the blankets warmed up, right?”

Jared’s brows furrow, “Are you certain? I could cover you with my body.”

“No. No, that’s fine. Thanks.” Richard sputters.

“I know I’m not very substantial, but I could stay awake to keep my body temperature from dropping, and-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m just- I had a lot of coffee.”

“If you’re sure-” Jared begins doubtfully.

“I’m sure.” Richard cuts him off, “G’night.”

“Good night, Richard.” Jared offers him a last concerned glance before shutting his eyes once more.

Richard presses his lips together, winces. God, Jared is- Jared is _soft_ , soft in that bizarre, slender way that Richard has always imagined him being, angular but so yielding. Their hips nudge together as Jared shifts to get comfortable, and the air unspools from Richard’s lungs. No, no no no. He can not, he will not get a boner from this. He may as well just roll himself into the other lane of the highway. Whatever he may- whatever thoughts may randomly come up on the edge of sleep sometimes, Jared is...Jared is his employee, technically. Factually. And Jared is a guy, and Richard- whatever, he’s not his type. He’s not like that.

God, he can smell him. What does he even smell like? Besides...good. Richard finds himself leaning in faintly, nosing into the space where he can feel the warmth radiating off of Jared’s body on his skin. It’s something smooth, clean but not cold. Comfortable. 

Oh, fuck, it’s happening. He shoves his hips back against the wall. No no no no no. 

“Richard?” Jared rumbles concernedly.

“Just- getting the comfort.” Richard stammers, “Comfortable. Getting comfortable.”

“Can I do anything help?” Jared offers.

Richard cringes, “ _ Justgotofuckingsleep _ .”

“Oh, I- I’m sorry, Richard.” His eyes are open again, now, “Gosh, I’m keeping you awake, aren’t I? I’m so sorry. I must be breathing on you really hard.”

“Wh-” Richard stutters out a nervous laugh.

“No, I-” Jared blushes, “This kind of proximity, it’s-”

“It’s totally weird, right?” Richard rushes, “Like where do you even put your faces?”

“It’s nice.” Jared blurts out. 

“...Nice?” Richard feels his voice twist upward.

Jared’s shoulders pin in faintly, and a small smile flits across his lips, “It’s...exciting. Like we’re- like now it’s a special memory we have. Together.”

“Oh.” Richard breathes, “Y-Yeah. Together.”

“Mm.” Jared hums.

A breath passes between them, and then Richard is crashing in against him, lips only half-aligned, hands grabbing for fistfuls of his shirt, his hair. Jared lets out a stilted gasp against his mouth, surges up into his grip. 

“ _ OhgoshohRichardohmygosh- _ ” He’s babbling.

Richard silences him with his tongue. Jared groans aloud. Elbows slamming back against the wall, Richard scrabbles to get his hands up under Jared’s button down. He’s- god, he’s warm, he’s warm, and Richard is like some Mars rover skidding giddily across the uncharted surface, desperate to confirm every hypothesis that he’s ever had about Jared’s body. There’s a small well in his chest, and Richard shoves his shirt up to explore it with his lips, his mouth. Jared makes a sound - something bashful but desperate - and Richard returns his hands to his collar to tug open enough buttons to free him from the shirt entirely. Richard shoves it between two of the merch boxes, thuds an elbow against the back of Jared’s head on the way back. Jared ignores it completely to drag him up against himself. 

“ _ Richard. _ ” He’s whimpering, long neck arched back, “May I touch you?”

“Oh fuck, please.” Richard shudders.

One set of Jared’s long fingers are at the waistband of his jeans. Richard has no idea how he gets the button undone with one hand, but then those capable fingers are rucking his boxers down, are wrapped around him, and he couldn’t care less. Jared’s strokes are firm, confidant, and when Richard looks down, the sight of his red, aching cock wrapped in Jared’s enormous grip alone is almost enough to bring him over the edge.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He gasps.

“Would it be all right if I joined you?” Jared’s voice trembles as he speaks.

“U-uh huh.” Richard nods immediately.

Jared fumbles with his khakis with the opposite hand, and Richard expects to see him wind it around himself once he’s free. When the hand snakes around Richard’s waist instead, he pauses to glance down just in time to see Jared take them  _ both _ in one hand.

“Oh, Jesus  _ Christ _ .” He exclaims, and then Jared is rocking up into his grip alongside him, and the friction of it, of both of them slick with precome and hard, so, so fucking hard, against one another steals his ability for cogent thought.

“Richard!” Jared moans, an almost-startled whine.

“Fuck yes, oh fuck, god yes-” Richard is babbling, “God,  _ fuck,  _ Jared, just like that, just like that-”

Jared nods eagerly against his temples, “Please, Richard.”

“Oh fuck me, Jared, you’re gonna’ make me- I’m gonna’-” 

And then he’s bursting at the seams, coming so hard that his legs rattle against the wall of the car, streaking come up Jared’s belly and chest and nearly shouting. Jared pitches up into his own climax against him, letting out a series of full-throated, ecstatic  _ haahh-! _ s that Richard swears to God he’s going to jerk off to for the rest of his fucking life. They tremble it out together, long, desperate thrusts that leave their bodies slick against one another by the time Richard slumps down into Jared’s open arms.

“Y-You were right.” Richard pants against him, “N-Nice. It’s- it’s nice.  _ Really _ nice.”


End file.
